St Maricannes
by LucyLicious xx
Summary: Sr. Maricannes has a reupation of naughty school girls and disruption,it has now opened to boys and they have to adjust to the weird rules fast.But will they survive the term or will the school be shut down?Loosely based on St. Trinians HIATIS! HSM style!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my new story... The updates might be a bit slow && the chapters might be short sometimes && I'm really sorry if they are... I'm going through a stressful part of this year- choosing between schools- because i got the score to go to another school now or wait && try to get in later. Then later on I have to pick my GCSE choices. This story is inspired by the film' St. Trinians- kinda... I've seen that film 3 times && I gotta say I 3 it so much! It's really good!**

**

* * *

**

"Dad, why are you sending me to this school?? I mean it's just opened for boys... I'm sure there won't be many and I had many friends and were doing well where I was at East High!" A boy about 16 with shaggy brown hair asked his father in the car.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Troy, but I'm sure you'll like St. Maricannes as much as your old school, a young, handsome boy like you is sure not to be lonely for long. Do it for me, my fellow colleagues thought it would be a great idea to send you here just to find out a bit more about the school itself. I've heard some quite remarkable things about it you know!" An older version of the boy answered, he had darker hair which was shorter than his son's as well.

"So I'm your guinea pig! Father how could you treat me like this... I'm your only son! I've heard things about this school too, and they aren't good, all the students behave outrageously and act like they run the school!" Troy defended

"Now I don't know where you heard that my boy I'm certain that they aren't true! I'm sure you will fit in fine and time will fly by, you're going to St.Maricannes, staying there are that's final!" His father stated. There was silence throughout the rest of the ride there, Troy just sat there with an angry look on his face and his arms folded, whilst his father simply kept his focus ahead on the road. The older man knew about all those rumors and with certainty knew they were true, Troy was going there as proof of what happened there, then when there was loads of evidence, in a term the education board would shut the school down. He worked for the education board and he had volunteered Troy to be the guinea pig, every now and then he would sneak up to St. Maricannes with cameras and tape what was going on and also phone Troy and hear his side of the story of events at that school, altogether that was sure to be enough evidence to be able to shut the ghastly school down. A smile appeared on his face as he imagined himself shutting the school down, Troy just ignored him.

Finally they arrived, parked the car and walked slowly up the stairs and into the school carrying all Troy's suitcases. When they reached the secretary's desk a young woman with black hair was sitting there with ear phones in her ears and music playing very loudly, and looked half asleep.

"Excuse me..." The boy's father began, and when there was no response he tried to get her attention again. "I said Excuse me...!"

Quickly he grew tired of waiting for a response so he pushed the off button on the lady's ipod, she looked confused as to why she couldn't hear any music, then she looked up and saw the 2 figures.

"Oh I'm so sorry guyz, me brain don't function properly 'till Wednesday, it gives me time to recover from all the events o' the weekend. You'll know what I mean." She explained and then pointed to Troy who looked disgustedly at her finger.

"I'm here to see the headmistress umm... Miss. Trents isn't it? My son is due to be joining this school, I'm Mr. Jack Bolton by the way," Troy's father informed the lady.

"Alrighty, I'll just tell her now," The lady leaned down to the microphone, pressed a button before speaking clearly into it. "_Miss. Trent there's a bloke here to see ya, says his son is a new student,"_ A muffled voice answered before this woman spoke again. _"I'll send 'em through Miss!" _She said, before taking her finger off the button, turning to them and speaking. "She'll see ya now, I'm Alice, I'll be here in case of any settling in problems students have. Her office is just through there!" Alice pointed over her shoulder. "It's the first door on the left, next to the stairs."

Jack just sent a nod in Alice's direction before starting to walk towards the head's office, Troy dragged his feet and his suitcases behind him as he followed his father. They passed a cabinet saying 'last school trip to the caves' the cabinet had bones and these weird head things displayed in them, there was also a banner saying 'welcome boys and 1st years to St. Maricannes!' They reached the door and knocked before entering. In a black leather seat sat a woman who looked like she was in her late 40's, with ginger hair- graying at the roots, she also had striking blue eyes and bright pink lipstick covering her lips. "Ah, you must be Mr. Bolton and young Troy!" She spoke in a raspy, low voice. "Take a seat darlings, I see that you're joining us from Eastland High School Troy," The men did as they were instructed and sat down in the 2 red leather seats opposite this lady. "Now you see my school is a place of harmony, where student and teachers are friends with each other, right now they are all in their lessons. I understand coming to a school which only took in females and are only just introducing the chance for males to join may be a bit daunting but there is no need to be afraid; I'm sure my girls will make you feel very welcome. At the moment there are only 15 males so far... You will be rooming with them." She informed them without taking a breath, and just as she finished a scream was heard, followed by a loud smash and a computer was hurled out the window, landing on the floor with a THUD! Making Troy flinch.

"You were saying- students and teachers in harmony Miss. Trent?" Jack informed her with a smug expression on his face.

"Well sometimes, we have the odd communication problem sir!" The head teacher defended "Now, here is a breakdown of fees," She handed him a piece of paper.

"Everything looks fine here and I'm sure Troy will enjoy his time here." Jack answered as he signed this sheet after giving it the once over. "Expect the first cheque in the post in a few weeks." Troy's eyes turned wide before accompaning his father out the office.

"Father you can not expect me to stay here with these... these... people!" He cried, outrage seeping through his voice.

"Look Troy you have to stay ok, I'll call you tomorrow just to see how you're settling in." Was his father's last words before his black car sped off into the distance.

Annoyed Troy went back inside, grabbed his bags and made his way towards to spiraling, wooden staircase. He stopped. He could feel the ground shaking and the chandelier hanging above the stairs began moving as well. After 30 seconds the shaking stopped and Troy's heart started returning to it's normal beating pattern, a small girl with brown hair tied in messy pigtails came skipping down the stairs with a teddy bear in one hand and a content expression on her face, once the child had disappeared he hesitated before stepping forward. Then, out of nowhere a group of different-aged girls, each wearing their uniform differently came charging out of the classrooms all trying to reach different destinations, he got squashed in the crowds and lost his firm grip on his suitcases. When the stampede had subsided he let a frustrated sigh and just as he turned to get his bags a petite lady, that looked about the same age as him stood in one of the doorways to a classroom caught his eye. She had long,golden, flowing, blonde hair that was slightly curly and landed just below her shoulders. She had the school blouse on, the sleeves ended with a button halfway down the top of her arm, the first 3 buttons were undone and she had on a tight black skirt beginning at the wait and ended just above her knees. She had shimmering chocolate, brown eyes, and black 3inch heeled shoes which had bows at the end, she looked him up and down before approaching him.

" Ah you must be another new boy, I'll have someone come and fetch your bags." She informed him with confidence, once she was closer he could see she had dark eyeshadow on, some mascara and had light pink lipgloss on.

"I'm Troy Bolton, I came here from East High and you are?" Troy inquired and answered politely.

"East High ay? she raised an eyebrow in amusement Well it's nice of you to join us, I'm sure you'll love it here. Just don't annoy me or the other girls and I'm sure you'll be fine!" She said lowering her eyebrow and walked towards the stairs, her hips moving from side to side with every step she took; she turned when she didn't hear him following her. " Well are you coming with me or what?" She demanded as she tapped her foot against the polished wooden step she stood on.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name," He replied to her demand only taking a couple of steps towards the short, i mean petite blonde girl with a smug look on his face.

"I'm Sharpay... Sharpay Evans, and I'm head girl."

* * *

**A/N: Here's the first chapter, hope you liked it. Right now this story is very similar to the film. The rest of the East High gang will be introduced next chapter. Review please and tell me what you think! Happy New Year Everybody! Have a great 2008!**

**Lucylicious xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm getting going on this story because once I get back to school, the updates will probably be slower (sorry) Thank you catzeyez for being the ONLI person to review the last chapter. anywayz now I will stop talking and leave you to read the rest of the story D lol**

**Disclaimer: (I forgot to put one in the last chapter- sorry:s ) I own nothing, I didn't even get Zac Efron for Christmas! ( lol!

* * *

**_"I'm Sharpay... Sharpay Evans, and I'm head girl."_

"You're head girl?!?" Troy replied with a smirk on his face in a disbelieving manner, he looked down to the pink badge on her blouse and saw that in white-gold lettering it said 'Head Girl', once Sharpay had heard what he had said her face immediately dropped a smile and her eyebrow rose again. "You coming or what?!" She asked him as she turned around and started making her way up the stairs once again, Troy followed quickly not wanting to be left alone in this place. After going up about 7 flights of stairs, well it felt like that to Troy, Sharpay walked down a small hallway and at the end of the hallway was a large wooden door where giggling sounds where coming from.

"Why are we at the girl's dorm?" He asked politely not wanting to annoy this 'head girl' anymore, she just sniffled a laugh before walking in the door, but shut it in his face which implied he was to wait outside so he did. A boy with black hair ran from the opposite direction and upon seeing Troy ran up to him. "You got to leave while you have the chance! This place is like a hell hole! Save yourself!" This guy hurridley told him in a raspy voice before running and tripping down the wooden stairs, suitcases in tow. After about 5 minutes she opened the door and signalled for him to come in so he followed her in treading carefully.

"Right the girls are decent and just past them is where the boys will be sleeping clear?" She asked him not expecting an answer. "I'll introduce you to everyone."

To his right there was a dark skinned girl with make-up, hair in low pig-tails and large, chunky, gold earrings; the girl quickly caught him looking at her putting a box under the bed. "Oi what do ya fink you're looking at fat eyes?!?" She screeched at him.

"Calm down Taylor!" Sharpay ordered which made taylor look away and fold her arms defensively across her chest, she began walking past the girl named' Taylor'. "That's the chavs there ( Sharpay points behind her) They're a bit touchy at the moment, best not to annoy them like I said downstairs," she explained calmly.

"Oi, are you calling me a chav?!" Taylor screeched again, Sharpay just gave him a look that meant see-what-I-mean. She carried on walking until they came across a group of 3 girls, all dressed in teeny dresses, pink feather boas and red stilettos, they all had loads of make-up plastered on their faces.

"They're the 'posh tottys' and that's Amber, Ruby and Georgia. They all claim to have slept with a member of the royal family, got that?" Sharpay asked as Troy nodded, "Anyway, carrying on next we have the geeks, whenever you have a credit problem, they're the people you go too. Anyway Martha and Kelsie are the head geeks, you'll learn the names of the rest of them later." She continued pointing to a large girl with curly brown hair which had been tied up into 2 swirly pigtails, she wore round glasses on her face as well. Next to her was a smaller girl, probably about the same size as Sharpay, she had brown hair which was slightly curly and tied into a messy ponytail, she too had round glasses, both girls had knee-length pleeted skirts, long socks, flat shoes, ties and buttons done all the way up and a sleeveless school jumper.

"You ready to move onto the next lot?" Sharpay asked impatiently tapping her foot against the brown floorboards.

"Yes," Troy replied, following Sharpay as she took a few more steps forward before stopping in front of a group of people who where in almost complete darkness. "Are they already asleep?" He asked as one was in the bed, well lieing on top of it, arms folded in a vampire position, but as he looked around more that group he saw that the others were huddled in a circle doing something like vodoo. "Goths?" Troy asked Sharpay with confidence, because to himself he thought he was correct.

"We're not goths, we're Emo's!" A girl defended as she sat up in her bed.

"What are Emo's?" He asked Sharpay, he'd never really heard of them. " Emotionally unstable," She explained calmly as if she wasn't bothered with what they were doing in their part of the room.

"They cut themselves!" Troy whispered-shouted to Sharpay in realization.

"No... well they haven't attempted it yet as far as I know. I'm pretty sure they're more interested in the chance of being able to cut other people up, but you have nothing to worry about, they wouldn't attempt to cut up a student, maybe a teacher... naa they wouldn't," Sharpay calmly explained and smirking at the look of pure horror etched on Troy's face. " Right and here we have the first years, the youngies. Now all the first years answer to the twins Jodie and Sophie, they're the leaders/ also known as the Hackers." Sharpay introduced a bunch of probably the youngest girls here, all jumping around madly like they were in a zoo. Two girls, who had been sitting next to each other in a swivel chair turned round when they heard Sharpay's introduction of probably them, they had long blonde hair tied in plaits, each had black oval sunglasses on their faces and where stroking small, stuffed snow leopards.

"Where do you sleep?" He asked Sharpay when he realized she didn't really fit into one of the groups.

"Turn around and you'll see," She told him and Troy did as he had been instructed to and from the end of the room he could see a door a little to the right of the entrance. "That's where I sleep, alone. It's a privalige of the head girl's!" She informed him smugly.

"What about the empty bed near the first years?" He asked puzzled why no one was there, maybe they had been arrested for a crime so they didn't come here anymore- it wouldn't have surprised him.

"It's either a spare or a newbie will take residence in it later in the year, either one!" She explained walking back to the beginning of the room. Once there are they stood opposite Sharpay's room she turned left sharply and walked about 10 feet before stopping at another wooden door. " Now this is where you will be sleeping!" Sharpay opened the door and before them both sat 10 men, aged probably 14 and above. "Guys, this is Troy, Troy this is the guys Zeke Baylor, Jason Cross, Chad Danforth, my cousin Ryan Evans, Lewis Trevors, James Alan, Paul Williams, Brian Samuels, Edd Lamond and Robin Stevens. Hang on a minute...What's happened to the other four, Harry Smith, David Gefferey, John Tooles and Adam Young?" She asked them raising her eyebrow yet again.

"Well it seems Harry, David and John never made it through the door as when Harry came a child had been tied to a tractor and was being dragged across the front lawn, when David came a shed exploded right in front of him, John made it to the secretary's desk before he saw the case with creepy faces and one of the emo's standing behind him with a knife then turning to put it into the box where weapons where handed in, John got to the door before fainting so his mother decided no to let him come here and I have no idea about Adam." A guy with dark skin, brown eyes and a wild curly affro explained. "My parent's wouldn't take me home, you should have said no when you had the chance dude!" He continued whilst looking at Troy.

"Umm I think I know what happened to Adam, when you went into the girl's room to check they were 'decent'," he said referring to Sharpay, "A guy ran up to me before turning and tripping down the stairs with his suitcases, so I think he's gone." Troy explained

"Wimps, god you guys are such wimps. Enjoy your time here at St. Maricannes if you need me I'll be in my room, so try not to need me. I'd advise you lot to get some sleep you'll be having your first school day tomorrow." She informed them before turning and stepping out of the boy's room and shutting the door. Once they were sure that Sharpay had gone and was out of earshot they all began shaking hands and introducing themselves again.

"Man they scare me so much, you'd think this was a prison institute with the way they acted, my cousin said this is the coolest school so my parents took her word and sent me here, I have to stay here for the rest of my school years! They're also not going to get a Head Boy forever because they don't want many things to change and the staff believe the girls take charge here more!" Ryan Evans aka. Sharpay's cousin whispered furiously." I'm from Dellays Colleage, and you?" He asked. For the rest of the evening the boys stayed up chatting about what schools they all came from and the rumours they had heard about this school, Chad and Jason had come from Hammerfords High, Edd, James and Lewis had gone to Elthams colleage whilst Robin and Paul had gone to Wentlands and Troy recognised Brian from East High.

"We've got to stick together guys against these girls boys, they're animals!" Brian exclaimed.

Meanwhile on the other side the girls had been talking together. "Those boys have no idea what they've gotten themselves into when they joined this school." Sharpay exclaimed with a smile erupting on her face.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked that chapter, Gabby is either coming next chapter or the chapter after. Please, please, please review! If I don't get at least 3 reviews, you can forget about getting a soon update! I really want to know what you think! I don't mean to sound mean but I hate it when people read it and don't review or anything it makes me think people just aren't interested xx**

**LucyLicious xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to the people who reviewed the last chapter: catzeyez, BrazilianPrincess, rockchick900, xxyou're the music in mexx. I have nothing else to really say, so I'll just let you carry on reading whilst I think of something to add... lol**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual :(

* * *

**A jeep drove through the school gates around 12 at night, and up the pathway until it reached a garage door, within a few seconds a couple of young girls in red had opened it and the jeep carried on and only stopped when it was completely inside. A man with grey boots, striped black trousers, a v-neck top, black leather jacket and a grey hat on his head got out the car, this man had brown tousled hair that ended near his shoulders, he was also carrying off a rugged look and must have been about 23 or so.

"Hello Flash Harling sir!" Jodie and Sophie spoke in unison.

"Heya ladies, now do you think you could do a little painting on this car over the scratches and maybe a small polish if thats alright?" The man answered/ asked them at the same time.

"Yes Sir, we'll get them right to it!" They answered before telling the other first years there what was needed to do and turned back to face him. "Right this way and we'll show you the few modifications we have made to our product," Big smiles shining on their sweet, little faces. They started walking further in the garage until they came to a table where Flash seated himself opposite the twins, they disappeared for a minute before returning with a basket of black glass bottles. Flash reached in, picked one up, examined it and then opened his mouth.

"Well I like the new packaging girls but what about the problems we had with the last batch ay?"

The black bottles had red and white writing on and clearly said: _Mariski's Vodka_,  
with a few other things written on it.

"Problems Flash?" The twins asked with innocent looks on their faces, they had now gotten rid of their red overalls and were in their school uniform- pinafores, blouses and ties.

"Yes problems, like the slightly bitter after taste, people going blind, that lady what died... ring any bells?" He said knowing full well Jodie and Sophie knew what he was talking about.

"Yer, but that lady was old, she could've gone at any time," They defended still wearing their innocent looks.

"She was 38 girls!" He exclaimed pointing a finger at them.

"Yes, so...?" They answered earning a surprised look from Flash. "Aneeska come here girl!" They ordered.  
A blonde girl with long blonde hair entered, she was a pinafore that probably ended above halfway on her thigh, black stilettos, the blouse with a few buttons undone and no tie. When she got to the table she got a glass and set it on the table, flash poured her a shot of the vodka. Aneeska downed it in one and threw the glass against the wall, shattering it, and making noises with horror on her face.

"You kay?" Flash asked as she calmed down. Aneeska nodded "Right girls we have ourselves a deal!" he declared, Aneeska managed to stand on her own before falling back-wards unconscious. "If that's permanent I'll see you girls in court," Flash told them calmly, the girls scurried off.

"Ya wanted to see me Flash?" Sharpay asked from the doorway, still in her uniform like everyone else down here except the girlies in the red overalls as the overalls were covering their uniforms. He cleared his throat nervously before telling her what he has asked to see her about,

"Umm yer... Can you have a word with the maths department, they're very keen when it comes to placing bets but when it comes to squaring it up they're less than resistant."

"Ok I'll have a word. Looking after the teachers is a full time occupation ya know!" She replied nodding her head, before turning on her heel and beginning to walk away.

"Shar!" Flash called out which caused her to come to a halt. "There's a new Japanese open just down the road and I was wondering... If you're not busy do you want to... Grab a bite down there?" Hesitation clear in her voice.

"I don't mix business with pleasure." Sharpay replied strongly.

"Yer and I've got a lot on..." He mixed in before saying bye and walking away to his car, getting in and driving off. Once he was out of sight the girls got changed and went to bed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sharpay, Jodie, Sophie, Taylor, Amber and a few other first years walked into the boys room to find them all asleep, Sharpay tried waking them up by shaking them and calling their names, but nothing seemed to work.

"Right girls, lets wake them up," She told them, a smirk appearing on everyones faces as the twins pressed a button which caused buckets over each bed to turn sending this cold, white gloop to land on them waking them up instantly, then the girls started throwing glitter and sequins at them, some of them even threw pens. Some of the stuff stuck to them and boys looked at each other frightened before shooing the girls out who where in hysterics and had managed to take some pictures of them. Using a blanket they managed to get most of the gunk off, but as they girls had chosen to wake them later knowing they wouldn't have any time for a shower they had to go to lessons in the state they were in causing people to shoot odd looks their way. James and Paul had ordered their parents to come and get them, adding in a few fictional details/ events and eventually their parents caved in.

At this moment in time Troy was standing outside the school on the phone to his dad hoping for some privacy and it was evening. (**Bold Troy, **_Italics Jack Bolton)_

_'Hello son, how was your first day at St. Maricannes?'  
_**'Dad, it was horrible!! Why did you send me here?!?'  
**_'I'm sure your day hasn't been that bad, now tell me all about it. I sent you here because of the reputation of the school, it's excellent from what I hear, son."  
_**'No it's not! Firstly I got gloop and glitter poured over me and sequins, pens and other things thrown at me and because it was late we couldn't have a shower so we had to walk around school like that, there are no behavior rules and the teachers act almost as bad as the students. In sports we played dodge ball, Boys vs Girls, we got pummeled dad with balls, paint balls and got knocked to the ground. I lost! For the first time in ages! In French they teach you stupid phrases like 'sorry sir but honestly it wasn't me, I think the person you're looking for went the other way' and stuff. You don't get much necessary work done. It's atrocious! Please come and pick me up! Imagine what they're going to do to us tomorrow, already the number of 15 males has dropped to 9, please father, I'm begging you!'  
**_'I'm sure you're over reacting boy, a little on the dramatic side, the states wouldn't let a school behave like that. About the loosing thing, you'll probably just have to practice and it's a good thing you have friends, I'm so sorry but I have to go now. Bye!'  
_**'But... Bye then!'**

Troy hung up and walked inside, up the stairs and into the boy's room past the girls. "God this is so frustrating!! I hate it here!!" He yelled with all his might in frustration.

"Chill out dude, we've just gotta prove to the girls we're not gonna leave easily, then we'll earn their respect and the stupid pranks will end ok?" Chad told him, praying he would be right.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Mother do I have to come her? Daddy will be outrageous when he learns where you're sending me. I'll be the new girl, everyone else will have already settled in!" A girl with shoulder-length black hair, brown eyes and tanned skin protested to her mother outside the gates of St.Trinians.

"Calm down child! It's your aunt's school, I'm sure they'll make you feel welcome and goddamit- it's one lousy school day you missed! Your father's on an important buisness trip and won't be back for a few weeks, now quit your whining and lets get inside, Auntie has been expecting us!" Her mother replied in a hushed voice.

They walked up the steps, told the secretary (Alice) who they were and went straight through to Miss. Trents office. Together they sat down and talked about school fees, rules etc. The young girl just sat there in silence wishing she was anywhere else but here. Her hair had been pulled back into a low ponytail, her pleeted skirt was knee length, her buttons and ties where done up properly, her jumper wan neatly in place with the blazer on top. Her white socks ended just below her knee and on her her feet she wore black, flat school shoes. She saw her mother sign the papers and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Welcome to St. Maricannes Gabriella Montez!" The headteacher told her with pride.

- - - -- - -

Meanwhile in the girls room they were all huddled around the computer in Sharpay's room, watching the camera they had installed in the headmistresses office and listening to what was happening. Speaking only after the headmistress has welcomed and introduced this girl.

"I better go greet our new guest, Gabriella Montez. She's on our turf now!" Sharpay told everyone as she slipped her heels on, a knowing smile on her face. "I'll be back, make sure we make her feel welcome Jodie and Sophie," She informed them, both knowing what she meant, she winked at everyone before going out the door and down the stairs to greet the new student.

* * *

**A/N: I know the boy's weren't in the chapter much, I'm sorry. But on the plus side Gabriella Montez has now arrived! What awaits her?? Review please, even if its just one or two words it would be much appreciated xx I hope you liked this chapter !**

**Lucylicious xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay people are reviewing more and more each chapter- thank you so much! Thank you to catzeyez, HudgensS.efrOnX , BrazilianPrincess and xyou'rethemusicinmex (sorry if I missed anyone!). This chapter is dedicated to my Auntie Sally because today it'll be a year since she died!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing like every other chapter... Although I do own a copy of the high school Musical soundtracks and am hoping for the St. Trinians ****soundtrack when they get more in stock x! LOL!

* * *

**'KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!' Was all the boys heard as they were talking about what their opinions of the girls and the school so far.

"You boys better be ready in your uniforms and out here in the girls room in 10 seconds or I'm coming in!" Ruby(posh totty) yelled to them through the door. In a flash the boys were outside and were told to stand in the corner, Ruby, Amber and Georgia walked past them giggling, looking around they saw everyone was sitting in their groups smiling and waiting patiently for something.

"What do you think they've got planned? Any ideas why we might be here? Hang on... Where's Sharpay?" Troy asked Chad, his voice barely above a whisper, Chad just looked at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well Gabriella, this is where you'll be sleeping. I'll introduce you to everyone!" Everyone heard from behind the door, Sharpay opened the door and let Gabby go through first, she just looked around timidly and gulped. "Right this is..." Sharpay introduced the chavs, the boys and everyone else like she had done for Troy when he had first arrived. "Right Gabs, I'm gonna call you Gabs from now on, so thats your new name. This is your bed, right near the first years, make yourself at home!" She declared after introducing her to everyone, with a sparkle in her eye. Gabriella looked around and when she saw numbers on the board, she was curious as to what the 'first years' as they had been introduced where doing.

"Umm... Sharpay, what are the first years doing on the board may I ask?" Gabriella asked uncertain and a puzzled look on her face.

"They're betting... on how long you'll last," Sharpay explained, her smile getting bigger. All of a sudden this green slime poured from the top of the bed, covering Gabs head-to-toe in it, then a pillow was flung towards her face and feathers stuck everywhere to her. Once she had wiped her eyes she looked around horrified and saw that everyone was laughing... Even the new boys where trying to cover their faces and make the sounds of their laughs muffled.

"Right, I better go and have a shower to get all this... stuff off of me." She said once the laughter had subsided a bit, she got up and wen down the stairs, picking up a towel as she passed. This was not how she thought she would be welcomed to this school! Gabriella got into the end shower and turned the shower on, letting warm water spray all over her body, as she tried to rid herself of the mess she was covered in.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Meanwhile back in the dorm after Gabriella exits_

Everyone was laughing louder than before, there were whispers of '_so that's what she meant of 'lets welcome her' _and _'I feel bad for her, but that was so funny and at least it wasn't us!' _

"That (points to the door where Gabby had just walked out) is Miss. Trents' niece. I believe she deserves an extra special welcome then... Kelsi, Martha, start setting up the laptop in my room and the camera, Shannon and Elisha go downstairs and retrieve her clothes, then turn the warm water off... Got that? She didn't think she was only going to get a small welcome did she?" Sharpay told everyone, evilness written on her face. Everyone got to work immediately, giggling and filing into Sharpay's room, the first years went down the stairs to fulfill their order frm head girl.

Chad, Ryan, Troy, Brian, Jason, Zeke, Paul, Edd and Robin just followed the girls in the room without making any noise, nervous about what they were planning... They knew what these girls were capable of anything and it scared them a bit... actually it scared them a lot.

Shannon came back up the stairs carrying Gabriella's clothes, towels and robes, she trotted merrily to the other room where everyone else was. Everyone gathered around the computer.

"Web cam up and running, we're live on you-tube!" Martha yelled towards them, everyones faces turned into concentrated expressions as they watched the computer screen intensely. "Now we'll see what she's really made of," Sharpay said, never peeling her eyes from the screen. Troy felt nervous all of a sudden _'what's going to happen to her, hopefully nothing too bad...'_ he thought to himself, then started smiling when he saw how focused everyone was.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_In the showers with Gabs_

Gabriella started massaging her hair, making sure not to miss a single feather or bit of slime.

Elisha reached towards the handle outside the showers once she saw a white camera turn around to face the back of the new girl, she turned the faucet carefully, trying not to turn it too fast incase of a squeak, then she quickly ran away when she heard a scream, smiking evily to herself.

All of a sudden ice cold water started pouring out of the shower head which made her scream in shock when the water touched her skin, and turned the wheel quickly to switch off the water, she carefully walked towards where the towels were kept and reached up... but couldn't feel anything. She then went towards where she had put her clothes and crouched down trying to feel around for them, when her hands came into no contact of any material she stood up. _'That's funny, I could have sworn I put my uniform there...!" _Gabriella thought. _'There's no way anyone is around, I guess I'll just have to run for it'_ She filled her lungs with oxygen before stepping out of the showers, a hand covering her chest and one covering her lower area. No one was around fortunately, now all she'd have to do is run for the room where the towels where kept. She didn't slow down at any time, wet hair moving all over the place and water dripping down her body. She turned her head to the side looking round the corner of a corridor, when she collided head-on with a door. Her face stuck to it, a funny expression showed, her eyelid and mouth moved as she slipped down the glass and fell onto her stomach, knocked out.

Two ladies opened the door, and drunkenly came though, a Margarita in one hand, arms linked. They stopped when they got to the naked body in front of them and looked at each other. "New Girl." The older one bluntly said before they both carried on walking, and stumbling through the school halls.

00000000000000000000000000000000

_Back in the Sharpay's room_

Sharpay's room filled with laughter as everyone watched the scene before them, and couldn't contain their laughter- which was at Gabby's expense. When she had crashed into the door everyone's expression read ooh-that-must-have-hurt, before they all laughed even harder than before. Troy was laughing- he had to admit it was pretty funny... But he felt a little bad... just a tiny bit...

Once nothing happened for another few minutes, Kelsi signed them off you-tube and turned the cameras off before shutting down the computer. Everyone returned to the other room, except the boys... they went straight to their room.

_Later that night..._

"Mummy Please! I'm begging you to come and pick me up, I hate it here!" Gabby complained into her phone, her voice as loud as a whisper as she made her way down the stairs near the secretary's desk, making sure she didn't wake anyone up. Her mother just told her that she was to stay there and that the school couldn't be that bad... Her aunt ran it so it shouldn't be too bad for her. "I've been broadcast on the Internet... LIVE!" Gabriella argued back, starting to get frustrated with her mother. Mrs. Montez just told her she was loosing signal and hung up on her. In anger she threw her phone down on the hard floor, hastily grabbed her hockey stick and hit her phone with all her might, sending it flying towards a head of a statue of probably some historic man. SMASH!. The top of the head had been smashed apart, Gabby dropped her hockey sticks and covered her mouth with her hands. _'Oh.My.God! I'm going to get into so much trouble!'_ She told herself.

"Miss. Montez!" A stern, female voice yelled from the stairway, she turned around to face her, bracing herself for the severe punished she was probably going to be given... She was about to begin apologizing like a mad woman until...

"I haven't seen someone with a shot like that this term! I'm drafting you onto the hockey team as of today!" The teacher told her before walking off.

_'How strange!"_ Gabby told herself confused before shrugging, turning round and dragging her stuff back up the stairs as her mother wasn't going to come and pick her up from this odd school!

- - -- - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

_The next morning at the Board of Education_

A man with short, brown, curly hair, in a suit walked around the front of the only row of glass tables where many people where sat, who were also dressed smartly.

"Now as I have said before I feel that most schools don't have sufficient discipline rules, I am here to change that and am starting with the naughtiest school in the country... St. Maricannes! Now Jack, you volunteered your son to go there, I hear that you phoned him yesterday did you record it for evidence in the future that can be used to support our decision for the school's closure?" He told the group, and the last bit directed mostly at Mr.Bolton. "Yes I did sir! He told me a few... interesting things about that school already!" He enthusiastically replied.

"That's excellent, my daughter's going to play a sports match there in a few days, so I'll have a look around quickly as that goes on and check it's condition. St. Maricannes is going down!" The man in charge defiantly told his colleagues (his name is Theodore Fraitz btw).

* * *

**A/N: Heyya guyz, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Poor Gabby ay! Keep reviewing please ! xx**

**Lucylicious xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Ya schools started again for me the the rate of updates is going to decrease. Sorry! Thank you to Gymnasticstar, catzeyez, xyou'rethemusicinmex, BrazilianPrincess, justmaybeilovehim. **

**Disclaimer: Do you really think anythings changed since the last chapters? No it hasn't! Lol x**

**

* * *

**When Gabriella had woken up and gotten changed, as she was going down the stairs she noticed a group of girls gathered around a window that showed the front of the school.

"What is everybody looking at?" She asked, keeping a few feet away after the 'situation' that had happened yesterday.

"There's a new English teacher joining us apparently, oh look 'ere she comes trotting up the pathway. Here 'ave a look at her!" Sharpay yelled at her, still looking out of the window and when she didn't hear Gabs move she turned around and placed her hands on her hips. "We're not that scary Gabs, yesterday was just a joke, the rumors about us started from somewhere and for a reason you know. Now get your ass here and take a look, what do ya think we're gonna do? Shove you out the window? We only wanted to hav a little fun, if it makes you feel any better I'll say sorry, you're one of us now I guess because you're still 'ere whether you like it or not!"

"I suppose you wouldn't push me out the window, and you don't have to say it I know you are..." She replied hesitantly and stepped forward to take a better look before disappearing into the group.

Outside there was a lady carrying a big brown suitcase in one hand, making her way towards the school, her black hair was tied into a tight, smart bun, she had glasses on her dark blue eyes and was wearing a white blouse, bage knee-length skirt and a pale green decorated cardigan. On her feet were dark brown granny type shoes and on her face was plastered a sickly, sweet smile. She took her surroundings in, full of pride she was going to be teaching- it was her dream! She looked up to get a better view of the school, and she saw in the middle left window were two emo girls staring back at her, evil and death lurking in their eyes, one of them raised one of the hands and held it just before her throat, then slowly she began to move her finger across her neck, like a slicing action. The lady kept her gaze up at the girls missing the deep, muddy puddle a few steps ahead and slipped and landed in the puddle, soaking herself.

The girls all laughed out loud, some sounding like they were cackling. Gabriella joined in, but didn't laugh as loud, what happened just now was funny but she wasn't going to make a big deal out of it.

Meanwhile back downstairs the new person had gotten up and was standing at the front desk, and Alice was hovering over the speaker that let her to communicate with Miss. Trents. 'Miss, there seems to be a lady 'ere, Miss. Williams she says she is and she also says she is also the new english teacher, but she looks like she ain't able to afford no pot to piss in!' Alice said_. 'Alice that's not very good!_' A muffled voice which belonged to the head teacher herself replied. ' Sorry miss, I meant she looks like she hasn't got a pot, in which to piss- betta?' She asked_. 'Yes Alice!_' Was the reply she was met with.

Miss. Trents appeared soon after and began showing Miss. Williams around her 'wonderful' school, dismissing the chance to look at her qualifications and references insisting that they were not 'necessary'. Once they were on the first floor they came across a girl dangling a student by the feet over the top of the stairs. "Tuck that shirt in Stacey!" Commanded the head, the girl, named Stacey, let go of the girl, who fell as she tucked her shirt in. _'What a lovely school this is-not! I guess it can't get any worse...!'_ Miss. Williams concluded in her head.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Next Day

A green bus, filled with many school girls who were dressed in a P.E kit which consisted of a white polo and green striped shorts, was driving along the road.

"Right girls, we are going to beat St. Maricannes in hockey whether they like it or not, we're here to show them who's boss!" A lady in possible her early fifties, wearing green tracksuit bottoms, a pink t-shirt and a white scarf around her neck with white trainers which had black lines on the side of them shouted to all the students in the bus. After her little 'speech' the whole bus started screaming and joining in singing their school tune. Once the teacher was satisfied with the response she got, she sat down next to a blonde-haired, blue eyed girl, this girl was also dressed in her kit, her hockey stick near by and her long, blonde hair was tied into a hair pony tail and she was looking proud and determined. '_Those bad girls are going down!' _She thought with a grin.

- -- -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

At St. Maricannes

All the girls on the hockey team were being given a pep talk as they were playing against some posh school later on. The first years: Jodie, Sophie, Elisha and about 10 more were on their hands and knees about 20 meters outside of the school gate, hiding where there was lots of grass to cover them.

"On my command... UNLEASH HELL!" Jodie and Sophie ordered the others in unison, each and everyone nodding before sinking lower against the ground.

Soon a bus came into sight, the opposition was arriving... "NOW!" Screamed the twins. They all started unleashing paint balls at the passing bus making everyone on board jump ten feet in the air because of the surprise attack. Minutes later when they arrived their bus was completely covered in different colored paints and it stopped. The blonde girl, teacher and everyone scurried off and met with a man waiting outside his black limo.

"Daddy look what they've done, they're animals... ANIMALS!!" The blonde girl cried at the figure before her, turning around for a few seconds to look at the school.

"Calm down Elizabeth, remember your behavior classes... Go on, I'll meet you later and watch your match darling don't worry," he replied.

"God Mr. Fraitz, this school is outrageous! I can't believe it hasn't been shut down yet, and the headmistress... I hear she's even worse than the students!" The teacher yelled at the man once his daughter had disappeared toward the field in a bit of a strop. The lady beside him carried on muttering some more complaints about the headmistress, when the lady herself started making her way down the stairs towards them, followed by her white westie dog, she stopped when she was a couple of meters away.

"Ah, my darlings thank you for joining us on this glorious day and for this splendid hockey match. Now who do we have here?" Miss. Trents asked them, summoning her posh voice.

"Well... I'm Mrs. Teathers from Chelsean Ladies College, I'm their adult supervisor and this is Theodore Fraitz, head chairman from the board of education... His daughter Elizabeth is playing today." Mrs. Teathers announced trying to keep a smile on her face, despite seeing this... this... headmistress in front of her.

"Yes well I'm Miss. Trents and I'm the headmistress. Shall we carry on to the field?" She asked, all dressed up in her bright pink tracksuit and top, and a head scarf on her head, she started walking towards the field, her dog's baby blue collar in one hand and sunglasses in the other. Mrs. Teathers followed.

"I think I'll catch up... I really need to use the bathroom!" Mr. Fraitz yelled at the other ladies as an excuse, he wasn't going to use their bathroom, he was going to search the school to see what he could use to his strength to close this ruddy school down

- -- - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -

On the Field

The teachers sat down in the chairs provided. "So Mrs. Teathers what do you think of my girls so far?" Miss. Trents asked, eager to start some conversation with this woman. All the other girls were running up and down the pitch and doing various stretches.

"WHORES!" She screamed which made the headmistress open her mouth in disgust. "EMILY WHORES, PULL YOUR SOCKS UP NOW!" She screamed after wards not paying attention to the woman beside her, before turning away and talking to some other person. Miss. Trents leaned towards another girl and whispered something to her. "Snooty Cow" Mrs. Teathers immediately turned back round when she heard something.

"What?" She asked.

"SUSIE SNOOTY COW, YES YOU! KEEP DOING THAT EXERCISE!" Miss. Trents used to cover up what she said. Sharpay, Taylor and Gabs just looked at her confused.

The boys had just made their way down towards the pitch, standing near the girls just talking about some school experiences, and the hockey match happening soon. Gabby came over to grab a drink.

"Hey, you're Gabs right?" Troy asked her and she just nodded her head.

"I'm Troy umm... I'm sorry for what happened to you the other day are you ok?" He asked concerned about her, she seemed sweet and seems like a really good friend to have if you got to know her. Once again she just nodded.

"Good. I'm new here as well, nothing like what happened to you happened to us guys, kinda. Just to let you know I'd like to be friends and I'm glad you're ok," He said hoping for a good vocal answer.

"Yes, I'd like that. I'm ok, I better go back onto the field I think the match is starting soon," She told him as she was getting ready to go back.

"Good Luck!" He shouted as she ran back out. Chad instantly came over and started asking him about what was up with him just now, but the truth was Troy thought she seemed nice and he only liked her as a friend.

It was funny how many different ways the school P.E kit was worn. Sharpay had a white vest with the St. Maricannes crest to the left, black shorts and long black socks with 2 white stripes at the top and those ended just above her knee, on her feet where white trainers with a hot pink stripes on each side; her blonde hair was held in place with a simple black hair tie in a low side pony tail to the left side and her side fringe was situated on the right. Taylor wore the school white polo with a knot at the front with the black shorts, her black hair tied in low pigtails, she also had short white socks on and black lacoste trainers. The emos had the same except long tracksuit bottoms and their hair wasn't tied back and dangled in front of their faces. Gabriella was the only one wearing a slightly large, white polo with black shorts, white sports socks to her knee and were folded over, her trainers were white and spotless and her hair had been done back in a french plait securely so hair wouldn't be flying in her face during the match and those were just a few examples, everyone else had been made to wear their uniform instead because they were only watching. There were also no sports for boys available yet because they wanted them to settle in first before introducing different sports teams.

Elizabeth and a few other of her team mates where walking nearer the other people on the pitch. "Well look who it is girls. Gabriella the cannaballa!" She remarked and the other girls laughed before walking away to get into their positions.

"What was that about?" Sharpay asked as she was curious about what they meant '_I ain't allowing a cannibal in this school!' _She thought to herself.

"I used to eat people," Gabriella replied before laughing although she stopped after a few seconds once she saw the expressions on their faces. "You see I used to have braces and food kind of got stuck in them..." She continued. The other just pulled a disgusted face.

"Nice..." Sharpay remarked and they got into their positions as well.

"Right Girls, you should all know the rules of hockey. I'm going to go over the safety rules just to remind you all, first of all no kicking, shoving, hitting, scratching, attacking, biting, pulling hair, punching, grabbing, fighting and any other physical violence, so that's it I think. Oh and Janeane no non- regulation equipment!" Mr. Bonbous declared as he was the umpire of this match and Janeane stopped cutting her hockey stick with her pocket knife. The boys all pulled faces at each other once they heard all the safety rules, surely these girls must have already known this?

A chant of _'who let the dogs'_ out began for several minutes towards the girls from Chelsean Ladies College from the students watching from St. Maricannes, even the boys were joining in and laughing. They were silenced. Mr. Bonbous blew his whistle to begin the game so Sharpay and Elizabeth started whacking the ball, knocking their sticks together harder and harder. All of a sudden Elizabeth swung her stick over her head and it ended up hitting the umpire and knocking him out. They all continued playing, Elizabeth dodging her way past all of the opposition before scoring, so they retired back to their positions. Once again after dodging and whacking Elizabeth had scored yet another goal. Now it was on. Sharpay had given the ball a good knock which Elizabeth had hit away from Gabs and that lead to the ball being knocked out. Mrs. Newburt had come on as the empire had no idea about the rules of hockey so she was going on what she thought was right. Whilst Mrs. Newburt was speaking Taylor grabbed another hockey stick and nailed the ball to her stick. When the new umpire blew her whistle she dodged past everyone and ran with her stick until it was inside the net/ she had scored a goal, then she quickly threw the other stick to the side and got the one without the ball nailed to it. Next Gabs scored a goal before being pushed over by Elizabeth which cause the rest of the girls to break out fighting. 15 mins later all of the girls had been pryed apart and were keen to carry on playing, so they did and the score currently stood with 510 mintues left at...

ST. MARICANNES-2  
VISITORS-2

-------------------------------

With Theodore Fraitz as he looks around the school

Mr. Fraitz had already looked in some of the rooms and had been disturbed with what he had seen. The next room he came to, he placed his sweaty hand on the handle of the door and pushed it open with care, trying to not make a sound. In the room were different paintings each displaying something that might not be shown in a 'normal' school, one painting seemed to be the back of the headmistress, naked and baby standing near her with a just a cloth for clothes, another painting had a young lady sitting on a stool, sharpening what looked like a knife, other paintings displayed other obscured things. The next art object he came to in the room had a large cloth draped over it, he took hold of a corner and quickly tugged it off, in the tank was water; but that wasn't what surprised and scared him, it was what was inside this tank... A girl, probably one of the students just floating near the bottom like she had just been shoved in there. Mr. Fraitz quickly got creeped out by her non-blinking eyes and shoved the cloth hastily over it before walking out and into what was probably a science classroom, again he quietly came in and on one desk he found 3 flasks with clear liquid in it. One had 40 percent vodka, another with 60 percent and the one on the end had 100 percent vodka in it, he dipped his finger a little into the strongest concentrated vodka and then raised it to his mouth, sucking the liquid off and standing still as the liquid slid down his throat, he took a step forward and immediately fell a little to the right, then the left, he could hardly walk straight but continued his journey around the school.  
Next thing he came to after having a little walk around was a garden type thing, in the plants was... a lizard! In another pot was a dead frog and behind him was a tank of back-biting ants! He stumbled backwards because the vodka was still effecting him and smashed the tank, the ants scurried out and onto his shoe, making their way up his suit and trouser leg. He gathered himself together and left. Once inside the school yet again he heard giggling coming round the corner so he scurried into the closet unlocked room he could find, burying himself behind all the feather boas and clothes on hangers. 5 girls entered, Amber, Ruby and Georgia, all wearing their sexy lingerie, two first years followed them and were then told to go away when Ruby's phone rang; she began a conversation with some guy named Harry. Georgia meanwhile started appling mascara onto Amber's lashes, after ten minutes Ruby hung up. Mr. Fraitz meanwhile was becoming itchier and intchier by the second because of the ants, he hurriedly undid his trousers and pulled them down along with his boxes to his ankles. His phone started ringing. The posh totty's looked around puzzled as none of their phones were going off so they gathered that someone else was in here spying on them. They each took either a hairdryer, eye-lash curlers or scissors and pulled the clothes back on the hangers near the direction they heard the ringing coming from. They saw Mr. Fraitz, trousers to his ankles as well as his boxes, shirt and jacket covering his lower area, they thought he was up to something and also a sick pervert so the girls pushed him out the window next to him, which when he was done falling he fell into quite a deep pond below. After coming to the surface for air, he pulled his trousers up and decided to stop his tour to go onto the field and watch the hockey match his daughter was playing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the game

Gabs currently had the ball and was preparing to take the penalty shot. The whistle blew. The girls on the other team ran to the sides of the goal to defend it whilst Elizabeth kept her eyes on Gabriella, she stared at her evilly. "You're dead!" She told Gabs, who just gulped and stood there, she got pushed out of the way by someone on the other team so Sharpay ran towards the ball, successfully stole it from the other team and hit it with all her might towards the goal. The ball hit Elizabeth in the jaw then landed in the goal after being unsuccessfully saved! The time ran out and St. Maricannes were declared the winners. They all ran towards each other hitting their hockey sticks against each other and high-fiving everyone. Sharpay ran to the start of where everyone was watching and held one arm out near them and ran down the whole line, everyone holding out a hand to hit against hers. The boys joined in as well pleased that their school had won!

That night St. Maricannes threw this party, people were drinking and some of the emos and posh tottys were smoking as well as some of the teachers.Gabs was just in a corner bobbing her head along to the music, feeling a little out of place- party's weren't really her thing at this moment in time.

"Come dance with me Troy!" Sharpay yelled as she walked towards him, a cup of alcohol in one hand, she grabbed his wrist and dragged him towards the dance floor, which he didn't mind, he was going to dance anyway but didn't want to do it alone so he was glad she had pulled him over even if she had already drank a few cups of alcohol. He danced with her and the other guys were spread throughout the dance floor, he saw from the corner of his eye Gabriella had even gone onto the dance floor and was dancing with a few other people, Sharpay called her over and she came and danced with them. Students and teachers partied away for most of the night, streamers, banners and cups everywhere as they had fun, at about three in the morning they returned to their dorms exhausted!_'If they throw parties for winning games, I think I'm going to like this school a whole lot more, they're winners!' _He thought to himself with a smile as he thought of the friends he had made here... Maybe he might even find love with a girl here...

* * *

**A/N: Heyya again peeps, I wanted to get this chapter up because I just got back to school and I wanted you to be able to read something if I didn't update for a few weeks, also this is the longest chapter of this story so far! I hope you enjoyed it and remember to review and tell me what you think even if it's just an 'update soon' it would still mean a lot. I've already had a test, and a piece of homework set in the last 3 days back at school :(. Hope you're all OK! Half term next month:)**

**Lucylicious xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry**** for not updating in a while- I have been so busy with school (homework, options etc.) and other things that I really haven't had time to update. Even during half term I have a chunk of 2 projects**** to do****, complete most of an essay and a collage... ****P.S: Thank you so much for everyone who has reviewed, added to favourites and all that jazz- so appreciated!! Also, once again, sorry for the wait!**

**Disclaimer: Nothings changed- still don't own anything!

* * *

**

It was now the morning after the party, and allof the girls were in bed asleep or up and about, suffering from really bad hangovers... The guys were all out of bed and laughing to themselves about the state the girls were in- except Gabriella. Gabriella hadn't had any alcohol, or smoked any cigarettes, or basically done much dancing, so she was up and ready as well, doing homework.

About an hour later the girls had begun getting up, some taking aspirin and downing water or just sitting there moaning about how much their head hurt. The younger members of the school were up and... running around with caffeine in their systems. Sharpay wasin a grey vest, which has a pink outline at the top and black shorts, her hair was slightly curly and she had pink and white stripy socks on. She was making her way down the main stairs, after pulling on some trainers; she had woken up about half an hour ago and wasn't suffering from a severe hangover, only a small one that felt like a headache. She said 'hi' Alice at the front desk who was fast asleep, even snoring every now and again, before stopping when she heard noises coming from Miss. Trents' office. Making sure the secretary was still asleep she quietly crept to the wooden door at the office and pressed her ear against it.

"Miss. Trents I am very sorry, but unless you can pay these payments in full, we have no choice but to close down this establishment you call a ... school." She heard a male voice say.

"But sir, what about the girls and their education? Does this not matter to you and the rest of the members of the snooty bank you come from? I think not quite frankly! I do! Listen... if you give me a bit longer than what it says here on the letter, I promise I will come up with the money!" Miss. Trents defended

"Very well, you have two months to pay this and if not I will close down this school- and that is final! I really will do it!"

And with that the man started walking towards the door, Sharpay moved her ear from the door and rushed to the foot of the stairs, watching the man in a suit until he had gone through the door. As soon as he had gone she rushed back to door, placing her ear against it once again.

"My god, my golly golly god, how am I supposed to pay this? Come on, pull yourself together! You can do this! No I can't I have no fucking money!" Sharpay heard Miss. Trents muttering to herself. _'This school can't close! We can't let it! I need to come up with a plan, including the rest of the girls to raise more money to give to this business man. But how?' _she thought to herself, walking back towards the door. She opened it, being greeted with the sun high in the sky, its rays shining brightly in her eyes. "God, stupid sun is blinding me!" She muttered under her breath.

Before her, she saw all the boys running around the pitch doing some sort of warm-up, and just to her right was Gabby sitting on a wall, writing something on a piece of paper.

"Hey Gabs, good sleep? Watcha doing?" She greeted her with a huge smile on her face, startling Gabby. "Umm Yes I did and you? I'm just doing homework; it's amazing how little they set at this school and how easy it is!" She replied equally as cheery. "How you aren't doing yours, it is due in tomorrow, is it not? Actually I trust you had a good sleep after all the partying you did last night, I can't believe they were supplying alcohol, daddy always said alcohol is a good drink, but only in small doses. You drank LOADS last night; your kidney is going to be ruined before you're forty if you carry on as you are."

"Gabby, Gabby, Gabby, sweet little Gabby. I can not believe you are doing your homework, you do know the teachers don't even ask for it back in... You're new and you still have a lot to learn about St. Maricannes and the students. 1) No one does their homework, but at least its one thing that you left it to the last minute. Another thing, alcohol is always served at parties, it's great! You really need to loosen up and try it, only a little bit coz I know how much you don't want to upset 'daddy', trying a little bit isn't against the law you know!" Sharpay replied whilst watching to boys run around the pitch before turning her head to look at Gabby. "I came here because I thought you could use the company."

"Thanks," Was all that Gabby said, putting her books down and turning to talk to Sharpay for a little bit.

After a little talk Sharpay had gone back upstairs to change and later came down in a black tank top with the words princess in silver glitter, white shorts, socks like she had worn during hockey match and pink trainers. She went over to the boys when she saw Gabs had gone back inside '_she's probably gone in to read some sort of book she has'_

"Hey!" She yelled as she made her way up to the where the guys were, many had already gone to do something else, leaving Chad, Jason, Zeke, Ryan, Chad and Troy there "Morning! How are you all?"

Ryan rolled his eyes at her. " Morning Shar, looks like someone's cheerful and not suffering from a hangover, which is surprising considering the amount of alcohol she had last night," He said before pulling her in for a hug."You know Ry, I didn't actually drink that much compared to some of the teachers," She replied with a knowing look. "Anyway its good to see nobody else has 'ran' from this school, I suppose. Not that it would matter" She finished, the end part of her sentence had a double meaning.

"We were just doing our morning run, now that'd done what do you want to do?" Zeke asked her.

"Well... me and a few of the other girls were gonna go to the pool, would you like to join us?" She politely asked them.

"Wait a minute; this school doesn't have a pool. Does it?" Chad inquired after realizing that there wasn't a pool and he had looked ALL over the school.

"It doesn't... yet. Jodie, Sophie and few other first years are working on that as we speak, and Taylor, Kels, Martha and Gabby as soon as I find her will be working with me, with the hoses, for the water. Kelsi and Martha are doing something to do with science to warm up the water a little. You guys in?" Sharpay explained with a smile.

"But how are they going to make the pool? What about the dirt?" Jason asked, curious.

"Explosives- DUH! And oh you are kidding me, now that's going to take longer... Where are we going to get the tiles and cement? Oh I've got it; I'll just go and ask the woman in charge of anger management, she's bound to have some somewhere... Catch ya later, I'll call you when we've finished the pool, or if you want to help, the pool is going to be round back in the huge area people use to 'chill out'." And with that Sharpay turned on her heel and started walking back towards the front entrance to the school.

'_Explosives?' _Chad mouthed the other guys. _'God these girls are so freaky, I'll be glad if I can survive the term... Are they even allowed to blow up part of the school? How come we never knew about this study area?' _he continued. 'I know, these girls are crazy, but my cousin is one of them so I would appreciate it if you didn't call her that no matter how much crazy she seems. Also about the 'chill out area' it's probably some weird girl thing; at least they're going to let us hang out there, once the pools built of course." Ryan defended, speaking in a normal voice.

"Dude have you heard yourself?" Chad asked Ryan

"Yes I have. If we have to come here we might as well try our best to get along with them and NOT be afraid of them as we're at the same school as them. Now I'm going to go and lend a hand to the pool builders, anyone coming?" He asked, no body else agreeing with him.

Troy hadn't been listening to a word that had been going on instead he was just staring into space, pretending to be listening. "Sharpay wait!" He suddenly shouted before running off, he was going to help with the pool building.

Sharpay had just reached the door, stopping for 30 seconds praying they could come up with an answer to save their school when she heard someone shouting her name; she turned around and saw Troy coming towards her. "What do you want Troy?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Umm... I came to see if you needed any help with the cement and stuff. I could always help you find Gabby as well if you wanted...?" he asked her with a little bit of uncertainty.

"Yeah, I'd like that. Come on then!" She said, making him smile, she opened the door and walked in. They walked to the desk where Alice was snoring. '_Parties always take the energy outta her, waking her up and dealing with her hangovers are always the hardest part.' _Sharpay whispered to him, and Troy just nodded his head in understanding._'How do we wake her up then?'_ He whispered back, walking to the other side of the desk, when Alice let out a really loud snore._'Really 'quietly'. Like this," _She whispered again, going to the left of Alice/

"ALICE WAKE UP, ITS MORNING, GET UP AND OFF YOUR LAZY ASS RIGHT NOW, THERE'S A FIRE!" Sharpay screamed with her mouth near Alice's ear. Once Alice heard the loud shouting, she jumped up in her seat and quickly stood up, falling over her chair in the process. Sharpay and Troy started laughing really hard, and were soon in hysterics.

"Where's the fire?!?!?" Alice asked them, which caused them to laugh even harder.

"I don't know what you're talking about, must have been a dream!" Sharpay told her in between her laughs. "Anyway, we were wondering if you had any pool tiles lying around or cement from the anger management section that we could use." She continued once her laughing had subsided completely.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"No reason... we were just going to blow a hole out back, to make a pool. So can we have the tiles and stuff then?" Sharpay asked calmly, as if it was no big deal. Alice nodded and walked off, telling them to follow her, which they did. She led them through the school until they reached a beat up closet. Alice took out a set of keys and handed them to Sharpay. "There ya go, one of those keys open these closet. I can't remember which one... but have fun! I'm going back to my desk to sleep, after that really strange dream..." She told them before leaving.

"That was your idea of quiet back there? I'd hate to see your version of loud! Oh my god, there must be fifty keys on this thing, how are we going to find the right one?" Troy asked her when Alice had disappeared from sight.

"I never said how quiet I was going to be, and don't be a worry wart, all these keys have labels on, Alice is just so hung over she can't see them, or read them. So judging by these labels, the right key is... this one!" Sharpay told him, holding up a grey key, which was a weird shape. She stuck the key in the door and turned it and the door opened. Inside were barrels and barrels of strange objects. After a couple of minutes of searching through this cupboard they found the cement and tiles, and started dragging them towards the area where the pool was being constructed.

"You've been awfully quiet compared to usual," Troy spoke up after a few minutes, hating the silence that had fallen upon them. "Something bothering you?"

"No there isn't anything bothering me... sorta." Sharpay replied without the confidence she usually had "I'll tell you later, I'm going to tell everyone something important later, its best they know now instead of finding out later!" she continued

_'I wonder what's bothering her, I'm really curious now. I can't wait till later to find out... meanie!" _He thought to himself, he was brought out of his thoughts by a scream and Sharpay calling out 'Gabs!'

Gabby looked shocked when she heard that scream, _'Can't really blame her' _He thought. Sharpay had already ran over there and had begun telling Gabby about the pool before dragging her over to where Troy was and giving her some of the stuff she had been carrying.

"So much for being quiet" Troy muttered to himself quietly as Sharpay started walking ahead.

"I'll say!" Gabby muttered back, overhearing what Troy said. "I can't imagine her being quiet! Should I be scared by her sudden outburst just not?"

Troy snickered at what Gabriella had just said before walking forward to try and catch up with Sharpay, Gabriella following him.

When they got to the area at the back, there were loads of first years; Taylor, Kelsi, Martha and a mix of all the other groups as well ready to help.

"3, 2, 1 EXPLOSIVES, EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" Jodie and Sophie screamed together, followed by a huge bang and a cloud of smoke, making everyone cough.

"There's been a change of plan, in order to do this right; we need to put cement and tiles on the base of the pool, covering all the dirt so the water doesn't get dirty and we swim in a cloud of slippery mud. This shouldn't take long with all of us helping. Start at the base of the pool with the cement and tiles before making your way up the sides. No dirt can be sticking through, now GO!" Sharpay ordered them once the smoke had disappeared. Everyone got straight to work, making the cement wet with the hoses so it would be easier to use, others began carrying it with wheel barrows to the pool side, another group started splashing it on the walls and the last group stuck the tiles on. Ryan had managed to convince the others to come and help and they were splashing the cement on. Sharpay, Kelsi, Martha and Gabriella were sticking the tiles on carefully. The posh tottys, Troy and another boy were using the hoses. The reason the tottys gave Sharpay to use the hoses was '_We can't touch the cement as we've just had our nails done and if we touch that stuff they will get ruined!'_ Sharpay of course had just given them the hoses to stop them whining.

The twins had managed to pinpoint exactly where to put the explosives so there would be a small ramp in the water, meaning that the water went from shallow to deeper and deeper so none of them could stand up. Taylor had put on the radio, so they weren't working in complete silence. Everyone was working well together. Sharpay had pulled her hair into a side plait so it wasn't going to be all over the place as she was working. All of a sudden an 'idea' popped into Troy's head and he pointed the hose over to where Sharpay and Gabby were working, soaking them... Well Sharpay was wet the most because she was closer to him.

"OH MY GOD, WHO THE FUCK DID THAT? I'M SOAKING AND THAT WATER IS FUCKING FREEZING?!?!?" She screeched as she looked between her and the state Gabriella was in, Gabriella was looking round again but wasn't saying anything. Everyone looked around, and Troy joined in, pretending to not know who had soaked them. When no body owned up Sharpay gave up glaring at everyone and so they all went back to working, Troy laughed to himself at what happened.

At five in the evening, the tiles and everything was done, Sharpay had cement marks on both cheeks and on her forehead, and so did most of the other people who had been in contact with the cement. Troy thought she looked cute like that... but wouldn't admit it to anyone.

Everyone was having a drink (non- alcoholic) and talking. Sharpay whispered something to Gabby, before both of them scurried off somewhere- which Troy noticed but mention anything about it to anyone.A couple of minutes later the girls came back, armed with hoses and turned them on as they pointed them at Troy, making him soaking wet, all his clothes sticking to his body.

"That's for soaking us before! We Figured it out ay! Never underestimate a girl!" Sharpay said winking at him.

"Yeah, that was revenge, and actually, I kind of saw you soak us!" Gabby finished before they walked off after high fiving each other. '_He's cute when wet' _she thought to himself.

Everyone laughed at what had just happened here, others complaining about getting a little bit wet as well.

Later that night when everyone else had dried off as well after a huge water fight they had had after Troy had been squirted and where changed in different clothes- pj's to be exact, they were all gathered in the conference room after being told Sharpay wanted to tell them something there. She entered the door a few minutes later than everyone else, no one quietened down, so she started yelling at them to 'shut up'. Upon getting no result so held two fingers to her mouth and whistled really loudly, causing everyone to stop their conversations amongst themselves.

"I asked you all to gather here today, right now because I have something important to tell you all. I overheard Miss. Trents talking to a man in her office and I heard something, something I don't think should be kept from you, something we should be able to prevent together as a team. You see, St. Maricannes might be closed down." She announced.

Everyone exploded with cheers of joy and started dancing around and talking again. Sharpay tried getting their attention again with no luck, so she resorted to whistling like she did before which didn't shut them up either, so she grabbed the nearest glass and threw it at a part of the wall where no one was- this definitely grabbed the students attention.

"That means we'll have to go to NORMAL SCHOOLS! Now if we don't want that to happen we have to think of a way to raise some cash. Who's in?" She continued explaining, but was just met with silence. "Please!" She added quickly.

Everyone thought it over on their heads, they didn't want this school to close, well actually they didn't want to go to 'normal' schools, they couldn't be like they were here, it's be completely different.Even Chad, in a way didn't want this place to close, he hated to admit it, but he was actually warming to it and was willing to give it more of a chance."I'm in; I know none of you want this school to close as well!" Troy said, deciding to break the silence that had fallen upon them. "I'm in as well!" Agreed Chad, then Gabby spoke up, followed by the rest of them. None of them wanted it to close!!

"Now how do you suppose we sort out this situation...?" Troy said. Everyone began thinking of ideas of how they could save their beloved school from closure.Sharpay mouthed 'thank you' to him and Troy just winked back making her smile, before putting on a movie whilst pushed this problem to the back of their minds.

* * *

**A/N: I have no idea how you build a pool- so can you guys please just go with me on this? Please? Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter Remember to read and ****Review****: D****! Thank You! ****X****x**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry updates have been slow and I'm really sorry I kept you waiting! Nothing much has happened to me, I did swimmarathon, had a couple of netball matches and stuff. Thank you to **xyou'rethemusicinmex** as she was the ONLY person to review the last chapter- so I would like to dedicate this chapter to her :) Just to let you know, I'm probably going to be including some more things that weren't in the St. Trinians movie as I recieved a review from a reader who suggested I do that, as well as a few other things... I hope you enjoy this chapter !**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. None of the songs I mention or HSM or anything else- althoughI do own both DVDS and CDS lol**

* * *

The students of St. Maricannes were in a classroom, sitting in seats and were having a class led by Flash... if you could call it a class, in actual fact they were brainstorming ideas against the law to try and get money to stop their school getting closed down. Everyone had come up with a few ideas:

1.Stealing

2.Fraud

3.Pressurizing

4.Violence

The twins had even thought about robbing Woolworths. Gabriella had wanted to put forward some ideas, but she didn't think any of this was right- breaking the law just to save a school, the boys were just pretending to look interested because they thought that this was bizarre as well. Sharpay on the other hand, just sat there examining her nails.

"Hey, Gabriella- you ok? I can't believe this school is doing this, and the head mistress doesn't even care. I swear this school is so messed up, it's not even a school! Or it's not even a normal one!" Troy said to Gabriella who was sitting to the left of him. Sharpay had overheard what he had just said and rolled her eyes

"I know! I think the same thing, but at least it's for the school. The girls here aren't normal either," She replied. Sharpay rolled her eyes again '_Yeah yeah yeah, and they're the most normal people on the planet...'_

"I get what you are saying. I can't wait to see what they come up with, especially with the education they give here." 

'_Right that's the last straw, I can't believe he just insulted me!' _Sharpay thought to herself, and heard Gabriella giggling at Troy's latest comment.  
Sharpay stood up as there was silence in the classroom and walked straight to the front of the class and grabbed the pen from Flash's hand. Silence had fallen upon the class as they were deep in thought.

"Welcome to 'The Heist'." She said, before writing **THE HEIST **on the board in capital letters. "What we are going to do is get that picture..." She continued and pointed to the middle picture on the right wall of the classroom.

"Scarlett Johansson?" Amber exclaimed. "Why do we want her?"

"No, we want the painting. '_The Girl with the Pearl Earring'_. Miss. Trents, I understand that painting is a hobby of yours... Is this your artwork?" Sharpay asked and looked at Miss. Trents- in the eyes, she just simply nodded. "Fabulous! Anyway, as I was saying, we steal the original from the art gallery; sell the fraud off if that's okay Miss. Trents of course. Then once it is reported missing we return it and get the reward which is going to be cash and a large amount because it is famous!" Sharpay finished looking at the people in front of her with a smug look on her face. "Everyone got that?" Everyone nodded their heads. "We'll start planning this in detail later on, right now I feel like going on a field trip soon..."

"Wow Sharpay, that was an impressive idea!" Troy told her as he walked side by side with her outside.

"I heard you and Gabriella 'whispering' about this school and the students here. Who do you think you are exactly? We could have you running out this school in 10 seconds flat if we wanted to and I didn't see you putting any ideas forward if you're so 'smart'." She told him, disguising the hurt in her voice and using quotation marks for the word 'whispering' and 'smart'.

"I... Well you see..." He began. Sharpay just raised an eyebrow waiting for him to continue."I underestimated this school and you can't believe your idea is actually going to work with everyone here... This school just surprises me, that's all, come on- we're friends there's no need to take offence by it!"

"Yeah right. What about '_I can't wait to see what they some up with, especially with the education they give here...' _Refresh your memory?"

"I didn't mean that, we were having a laugh. You can't seriously deny that some people at your school aren't as smart as some of the others, you had ten-year olds in there for Christ's sake!" 

"Just leave it Troy, this school means a lot to us girls even if we don't show it. It's our homes, my mother sent me here because I was un-controllable and she wanted me out the house and daddy, well he's travelling most of the time to make loads of money. My mother sent me here because she wanted me out of the house; I got expelled from two different schools. A real friend doesn't talk about people behind their backs. Leave me alone... _Bolton_." Sharpay turned her back on him and started walking back to the front entrance of the school.

"SHARPAY WAIT, COME ON- IT WAS A JOKE. WE'RE STILL FRIENDS, AREN'T WE?" He yelled to her. She stopped just as she was walking up the steps to the stairs.  
"FUCK OFF AND CRAWL BACK TO THE SHIT HOLE YOU CAME FROM- DOES THAT ANSWER YOUR QUESTION? ALL YOU'VE DONE IS INSULT ME- DO THE MATH!" She yelled back to him before chucking a basketball at him which had been left there and slamming the door behind her. He managed to catch the ball that had just been thrown at him. "God she has a good throw," He mumbled to himself before traipsing back inside as well. 

He walked inside and into the room they had just been in, he found Gabriella in the same seat, eagerly reading a book. "Hey," He softly greeted her, she smiled back. "What are you reading?" He asked after an awkward silence fell on them.

"Pride and Prejudice, I finished reading a fascinating book about a Greek theory just before..." She eagerly told him and was about to continue rambling on, but Troy cut in "Sounds... Interesting?" 

"Oh it is! Believe me, I love the Greeks. Do you know what? I realise this school isn't exactly a 'typical' school but I think that they should do some pop quizzes- I didn't mind them at my other school!" She started speaking about school work again; Troy looked away from her and rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't hurt not to have pop quizzes you know, some people are really smart and just completely fail tests, because of pressure or something..." He told her.

"Umm Troy... I heard you and Sharpay arguing before, is everything alright?" She asked him curiously.

"Yeah, of course it is! Don't be ridiculous!" He told her, his voice going a little higher with every word. Gabriella just shot him a knowing look. "Alright... She overheard us talking when they were brainstorming possible ways to keep this school open and she took it offensively. Then I kind of made matters a bit worse, I don't get why she's so protective of this school..." He told her, focusing on a spot behind Gabriella. 

"From what I've overheard them speaking about whilst they think I'm asleep, I think to them, this school feels a tiny bit like home. If any of them went to other schools, before coming here, they probably weren't accepted by their fellow classmates because of how different they were to the others and how rebellious they are. Their... Unique personalities probably lead to the others thinking of them as freaks and they probably didn't have many friends, and now they do. Or they have problems at home and here they feel welcome..." She explained

"Yeah, I suppose. It's just I've never felt that passionate about a school. By the way, you just said something very intelligent, and it wasn't even about school work!" Troy told her truthfully and partially as a joke. He'd never thought about any of the stuff Gabriella had just mentioned. "Come on, I think we should be getting to bed" He continued and held his hand out to her to help her up off her chair, which she accepted. They walked side by side until Gabriella had come to her part of the dorm, meaning that Troy still had to walk through another door.

Once Troy had gone out of view, Gabriella looked around her, and saw that Sharpay was the only one up here, the rest were probably downstairs somewhere, probably having a late night hockey practice or something- Gabriella had learnt that the other girls usually went outside at night to have fun often. Gabriella heard a soft voice singing along to Rihanna's 'Don't Stop the Music'. It was at that moment when Gabriella was looking at Sharpay with a confused look on her face that Sharpay looked up from whatever she was doing with balloons, when she saw Gabriella; she quickly stopped singing and switched her pink iPod off.

"Wow... Was that you singing just now? You have a beautiful voice Sharpay!" Gabriella began when she saw Sharpay looking at her expectantly.

"I know! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be outside. Too late now I suppose, come and help me make these water balloons. We're going to need them all done in about ten more minutes," Sharpay commanded, Gabriella quickly did as she was told and knew better than to ask what they were for, right now. Instead she brought up the topic of Troy.

"Troy told me you guys had had a fight, just before," She started calmly, refusing to look Sharpay in the eye, afraid of what she might say.

"Yeah so... He was talking about me behind my back, insulting me and all that shit. He hadn't only done it during our brainstorming session today," She continued without a care in the world.

"How do you know he's always insulting you, he might be saying something positive because he values your friendship or something. He seemed a bit stressed before, I'm sure he regrets what ever he said," She defended

"It's only because he found out, it's always been like that at the other twp schools I've been to, you get some bitches, they say stuff, you find out and they try to cover it up. Anyway, the rest of the girls and I have a lovely surprise for them. You seem keen to defend him as well, do you like him?" Sharpay asked.

"Troy doesn't seem like that sort of person to me and no... Maybe, I don't really know!" Gabriella muttered quickly. The girls just continued with the balloons in silence, once they were done, Sharpay started telling Gabriella what to do.

"When I say 'Go' we barge into the boy's room and when they don't move, throw the balloons at them, leave the ones I've left in my room and pack them in a bag, those are for later... Right now we're going to play a game, with them outside." She instructed. Gabriella nodded her head in understanding, quickly placing her balloons down and putting the other ones in a bag which she gave to Sharpay.

"GO!" She yelled, louder than she meant to.

They burst into the boy's room where most of them were sitting on the floor in a circle.

"Get outside- NOW!" Sharpay ordered. None of the boys moved. " I said get OUTSIDE!" She yelled louder with a fiercer look. None of them moved.

"Why?" Chad asked.

In response, Gabriella looked at Sharpay, who nodded and they started throwing the balloons at them, they all yelled as they got hit with them- they were sure filled with FREEZING water!  
Each of them filed out of the room except Troy.

"Sharpay..." He started, causing her to stop as she was about to leave. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean what I said before, everything is still confusing. You girls don't appear to be as smart as you are and it was wrong of me to judge that of you. I value our friendship and the stuff, I know you know about what I've said to my friends, was just us saying what we thought of each person. I didn't bitch," He truthfully told her. Sharpay just started laughing at him, which made him become confused.

"It's ok, I forgive you this time. Next time I won't be as easily forgiven. I didn't expect a big speech- God you're funny. A simple sentence and some chocolates would have been fine," She joked, when she had finished laughing. Troy just smiled and was happy he was forgiven. "Now- OUTISIDE!" She commanded.

"Yeah Sharpay, OUTSIDE!" He said back in the same voice she had used with him. He then picked him up and threw her over his back and ran outside with her like that, she was kicking and hitting his back in protest. He put her safely down when they got outside, but didn't stop laughing at her.

"We are all here, because we have organized a GIRLS VS BOYS mini-tournament. I know it's late, but I think we all need something to cheer us up! The girls are going to pick five people to participate, and so are the boys seeing as your number has dropped from the first day you started." 

The girls picked:

Sharpay, Gabriella, Taylor, Georgia and Sophie

The boys picked:

Troy, Ryan, Chad, Jason and Zeke

Throughout the night they played various mini games including soccer, hockey, Basketball, archery, relay which involved them all and a baton and also a golf hole.  
The girls had won soccer, hockey and the relay, they won the soccer and hockey because they broke so many of the rules and because Sharpay was the umpire- she allowed it, the relay they won because Sophie was quick and Sharpay and Gabriella were EXCELLANT runners, Gabriella had given them a nice head start, then the others went in the middle and Sharpay went at the end and had beaten Troy by about three metres.  
That meant the boys had won the basketball-because they all played it really well, archery- because Zeke had taken lessons before and still wasn't too afraid to win despite threats of 'accidently' firing an arrow at him if he won and Golf- because Troy did a lot of golf in his spare time when he wasn't playing basketball.

Now they were about to do the event tie-breaker which was 'tug of war'. The boys were sure that they would win.

The whistle blew and they started pulling, this went on for several minutes before the girls found themselves getting pulled forward. Sharpay had removed her bag and set it near the first years- who had very good aim. Sharpay whistled which was a signal to the first years to throw the balloons that were in the bag on Jodie's signal. Soon enough the boys were being pelting with balloons filled with mud, slime and ice. The boys didn't put as much effort in because of being hit by the balloon which meant the girls won.

"That wasn't fair!" Chad exclaimed- he had always been extremely competitive.

"I never said anything about hitting the other team with balloons in the rules, did I? Now quit your whining- you lost!" Sharpay and Gabriella said in unison as they all walked back to their dorms.

"Next time, I'm being umpire!" Troy said to Sharpay when they had reached Sharpay's separated room, and she just giggled at that.

"Yeah, we'll see..." 

The guys were just about to go through the door to their room when they heard Kelsie speak. "You guys better be ready and downstairs by 8.30 sharp, we're going on that field trip we mentioned tomorrow," 

* * *

**A/N: Just to finish I'm going to say 'Happy Easter' to everyone- two of my friends gave up chocolate for lent, so they're pleased that it's almost easter. Also I was disappointed that I only got one review for the last chapter- please could you guys review if you read this, it would be much appreciated and it would let me know people actually read this and want me to continue...**

**Lucylicious xx**


	8. Authors Note!

**Hey guys I think some of you all thought that this was FINALLY going to be a chapter...  
but im sorry its not- its an author note**

I havent written a chapter for this for what? like 4 months?  
and I've basically just lost interest with this story at the moment and...  
IM SUPER BUSY! I'm starting my GCSE's in sept and I DO have a life outside fanfiction and so much is happening!

**  
The next chapter for Reality is no Fairytale is almost done and I'l start writing the chapter after that soon as I'm off for Summer Hols  
and I'm thinking of writing another oneshot...  
AND WHEN I've got them done I'll come back and continue writing this story  
I have the DVD for St. Trinians so if I need some inspiration I can always use that :)**

**It just might be a while until another chapter appears on this story- SORRY! :(  
But I can promise you I havent completely abandoned this story...  
I just havent got the time to juggle life and more than one story on fanfiction- SORRY! :(  
But as soon as I'm free and done - St. maricannes will be my priority even though all of you will probably have lost interest**

ONCE AGAIN I'M SO SORRY! :(  



End file.
